Political parties of Tak
Tak can be considered a democracy at least for the legislative part of the government. The people elect their representation on various administrative levels. Ideologies and opinions are usually presented by means of political parties and these are usually the only ones that represent the people, although independent candidates can be elected as well. Regulation Political movements can be formed by any citizen of Tak who is of legal age, but serious movements with more than 20 members require to be registered at the Tak Chamber of Commerce (Ƿrt kə Kak o Slt). In order to get recognised as a political party (i.e. in order to be allowed to participate in elections), a movement has to gather a number of signatures that is equal to 1% of the population divided by 20% of the total number of seats of parliament (13.2), and pay a registration fee. Parties Currently the following parties are represented in the parliament of Tak: ƿnuBus Ltens ƿnuBus Ltens (BL, the "States' Party". Current leader: Qur ob Iit (m), since 308) is a conservative-liberal party that favours the status quo: i.e. a federative organisation of Tak with Druid-influenced politics. BL is against (too much) state involvement in the lives of citizens and grants a lot of economic liberty to companies and businesses. BL is pro-independence and over the years has criticised successive governments for not doing enough to get Tak internationally recognised. nɛKɛl Ltens nɛKɛl Ltens (KL, "Party of the Present". Current leader: Lan ob Jak (f), since 314) is a progressive party that represents the interest of workers and aims to modernise Tak, lift the environment restrictions that are opposed on the industrial sector. KL is generally opposed to the Druids playing an active role in the country's politics and would like to reduce it to a ceremonial one. KL, too, is pro-independence. noŋOŋ Ltens noŋOŋ Ltens (OL, "Nature Party". Current leader: Yp ob Ƿɵŋ (m), since 305) is a conservative and religious green party that also favours independence, but in order to minimalise non-Tak influences on Tak. The OL's policies are usually aimed against modernisation, and the fact that there has been only limited international recognition of Tak in the first seven years after the independence of Tak has been welcomed by the OL. nəRtəp Ltens nəRtəp Ltens (RL, "Society/Community party". Current leader: Gɵɵk ob Det (m), since 310) is a social-religious party that aims to find a balance of the well-being of both man and nature. A party that did well under Bowdani rule by managing Bowdani influences in a way that proved the most beneficial for Tak (e.g. by avoiding the creation of heavy industry in natural areas), in the last thirty years RL lost support to more politicised parties like the KL and the BL. naVaater Ltens naVaater Ltens (VL, "Unity Party". Current leader: Ig ob Gys (f), since 313) is a conservative, populist party that favours a unity government system with a strong, democratically-elected prime minister or even president. It wishes to abolish the federative division of Tak as well as the influence of the Druids on Tak politics, claiming that they are an obsolete relic of times before the Plague. According to the VL, the government should take a firmer stance against the government of Bowdani, in order to pressure it into recognising the independence of Tak. Although VL has managed to obtain seats in parliament in the last 55 years, these were never enough for the party to play a significant role in national politics. A fun fact about this party is that its name contains in fact a spelling error: the T should be capitalised instead of the V: navaaTer Ltens, which would make its abbreviation TL. The name was however registered by the Chamber of Commerce without objection. Category:Tak Category:Politics